Happy Trails Expedition
}} Happy Trails Expedition is the introductory quest to the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After installing the add-on, the Courier will receive a radio signal from Jed Masterson about the "Happy Trails Caravan" heading through Zion on the way to New Canaan. The beacon for the northern passage subsequently appears on the Pip-Boy map, and the Courier can travel there and speak to Jed about joining the caravan. Jed Masterson will only allow the Courier to travel with them if they are traveling without (or are willing to dismiss) their companions and carry no more than 75 pounds. Note: The Courier can increase the weight limit to 100 pounds by: * Passing various speech checks with Ricky. * Passing a Survival check of 50 with Jed Masterson. * Having the Strong Back or Pack Rat perks and using appropriate lines in dialogue with Masterson. The Courier can speak to Ricky at length and call him out on his lies multiple times using the appropriate skill checks (Survival, Guns, Science, etc.), causing him to leave. Additionally, there's the option to keep silent about his lies if he agrees to carry some of the Courier's gear, resulting in an increased carry limit (although physically giving items to Ricky is not required). The Courier may also pass a Medicine check (45) to diagnose Ricky as a Psycho addict, convincing him to leave before his stash runs out on the trail or opening up the ability to sell him the drug and Fixer for the trip at an exorbitant price. This does not prevent the other skill checks from being carried out to convince him to carry some of the Courier's gear or leave the caravan. The player can charge him 30 caps per hit of Psycho up to a maximum of 10 hits, and 1 dose of Fixer for 80 caps. Once any companions have been dismissed and the weight of items not exceeding the limit (any additional items can be safely placed in the crate next to Jed), talk to Jed again to travel to Zion Canyon. Completing this quest triggers the opening cutscenes for Honest Hearts, and begins the Arrival at Zion quest. Quest stages Notes * Unlike the previous add-on Dead Money, no gear is lost at the beginning of this quest. However, there is a weight limit that cannot be exceeded. There is a container between Jed and Stella, marked "Happy Trails Shipping Crate", which can be used to store any extra gear which can be safely retrieved later. * It is not possible to inflict damage upon any NPC's in the northern passage; attacking them has no effect, and they will not turn hostile. * This quest involves a weight limit when traveling to or from Zion. After the add-on is complete, the trip can be made with as much weight as desired. * If Ricky leaves, he will be replaced by another guard with a hunting rifle. * The level cap increases when the add-on is installed, not when starting the quest. * If Ricky is made to leave after telling him to carry some extra items, the weight added to the limit will remain. * When first talking to Jed having killed Alice McLafferty with Cass during Heartache by the Number, he will say "Hang on- aren't you the one that wiped out the Crimson Caravan's Vegas branch not too long ago?" He will then immediately thank the Courier for wiping out some of the competition to the Happy Trails Caravan Company. * When first talking to Jed and having completed side quests for the Crimson Caravan Company, Jed will say "Wait a minute I recognize you. Yeah... you're Alice McLafferty's rising star, aren't you." After this, he will wonder why the Courier has chosen to work for a caravan company as little as Happy Trails. Gallery Northern Passage HH.jpg|The Northern Passage, entrance to the Zion Canyon. Stella and guard.jpg|Two tough ladies to help you on your way, Stella and a Happy Trails caravan guard Ricky and guard.jpg|Happy Trails caravan guard and Ricky Entering zion canyon.jpg|Entering Zion Canyon Category:Honest Hearts quests de:Happy Trails Expedition es:Expedición de Happy Trails ru:Экспедиция «Добрый путь» uk:Експедиція «Добрий шлях»